El escondite
by Clawliette
Summary: Un juego de niños en Nochebuena. Harry, Hermione y un armario de escobas. Todo puede pasar. M-rated


**Disclaimer: Harry y Hermione no me pertenecen. Se pertenecen el uno al otro y ambos a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Yo solo los pillé ****_in fraganti_**** en el momento justo en mi retorcida imaginación. **

Esta es la respuesta de un reto de Navidad de una página coqueta en Facebook. Contiene situaciones no muy explícitas, pero no aptas para menores o personas sensibles. Recomendamos discreción.

**El escondite**

A Harry & Hermione one-shot

by Clawliette

—Deben estar esperándonos, Harry.

—Ajá...

—Van a preocuparse si no aparecemos pronto...

—Saldremos a tiempo. Relájate, Hermione.

El armario de escobas no era el mejor lugar para relajarse. Eran menos de dos metros cuadrados, llenos de una cantidad impresionante de porquerías acumuladas a lo largo de los años, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento, implacables, sobre las cabezas de los dos jóvenes que se hallaban ocultos. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Simple: un juego muggle, idiota según Ron, ingenioso según Luna, inútil según Hermione. Habían decidido jugar antes de la cena que Ginny y Neville tenían ya preparada, y así perder un poco el tiempo antes de la medianoche. Para hacerlo más interesante, las reglas sugerían utilizar todos los hechizos posibles y evitar ser encontrados, pues el perdedor recogería todo después de la cena llevando un disfraz de reno.

Era una lástima que el jefe de aurores y la bruja más brillante de su época no pudieran contener sus talentos y acabaran encerrados en el armario de escobas, sin siquiera una miserable posibilidad de que sus amigos dieran con ellos.

—De cualquier manera —dijo Hermione, dejando escapar un suspiro— no podremos salir sino hasta dentro de una hora.

—¿Por qué una hora? —inquirió Harry, ligeramente alarmado, despegándose un momento de la puerta.

—El hechizo anti-rastreo deja de hacer efecto después de ese tiempo —resolvió la joven, dando un paso hacia el frente, quedando a un palmo de su interlocutor.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

La respuesta que recibió no era, en definitiva, la que esperaba.

Hermione lo besó tan fugazmente que por un momento, Harry pensó que no había sucedido. Las manos de la joven bruja se acomodaron en los hombros del chico, mientras ella sonreía. Harry la miró fijamente, dejándose hechizar por esos ojos almendrados que apenas se distinguían en la penumbra del lugar. Levantó una mano y con total parsimonia deslizó los dedos por entre la melena castaña que caía grácil cubriendo las orejas y sobre los hombros de Hermione.

— No estoy muy seguro de haber entendido tu sugerencia — susurró Harry, acercándose al rostro de Hermione—. Dime por favor si esto es lo que tienes en mente.

Dos pequeños besos fueron a parar en la frente y en la punta de la nariz de la joven, que soltó un bufido exasperado cuando no hubo un tercer beso que atrapara sus labios. Harry la miró divertido, mientras reducía un poco más el espacio entre ellos al rodear la cintura de Hermione con ambos brazos. Ella frunció el entrecejo. El esbozo de una sonrisa traviesa se instaló un instante en los labios de él, tan solo para ser desalojado por otros labios que reclamaban, sedientos, el beso prometido.

—Tengo en mente muchas cosas —dijo ella sin apartarse de él.

No se dijo más. Los verdes ojos del joven mago se encendieron en la epifanía de las intenciones de su mejor amiga, de su más amada compañera. La interminable avalancha de besos dio rienda suelta a los dos pares de manos que exploraban una vez más el territorio que suponían conocido, hallando en cada nuevo encuentro cientos de pequeños receptores nerviosos que no habían sido descubiertos con anterioridad. Pronto, la urgencia de sentirse todavía más cerca los obligó a desnudarse el uno a la otra y viceversa, olvidándose del crudo invierno que azotaba las ventanas de la casa. No necesitaban, después de todo, más calor que el que podían prodigar la una con sus besos y el otro con sus caricias.

Harry encerró a Hermione entre su pecho y la puerta del armario. Mirándose a los ojos, comiéndose a besos, llenándose las manos del otro, sintiéndose tan unidos, con los corazones sincronizados, detuvieron el tiempo en el momento en que dejaron de ser dos para volverse un solo cuerpo, reclinado sobre la puerta que los aislaba del resto del mundo. Hermione encerró entonces a Harry entre sus piernas, dejando escapar de sus trémulos labios ese nombre que tantas veces había repetido desde que tenía once años, cada vez con más intensidad.

Harry tuvo que acallar su nombre con un beso profundo y pasional, en el minuto exacto en que la corriente eléctrica generada por la fricción de sus cuerpos se apoderó de ellos, tensando cada músculo, agudizando cada sentido, para luego cegar todo al rededor. Sólo existía la certeza de hallarse en el lugar más feliz y más cálido del universo. Solo quedaban ellos dos, unidos de por vida en cuerpo y alma, diciendo con la mirada todo aquello que sentían el uno por el otro.

—¡Harry! —dijo Hermione unos minutos después, dando un respingo luego de mirar su reloj— ¡La cena!

Apresurados se vistieron en la oscuridad, chocando entre ellos y con los objetos dentro del armario. Salieron a trompicones y corrieron al comedor, donde el resto de sus amigos ya estaban sentados, dispuestos a cenar. Luna los miró de arriba a abajo y con su expresión más neutral los invitó a ocupar sus lugares a la mesa.

—Justo a tiempo — comentó Ginny, al tiempo que Neville aparecía en la habitación llevando una bandeja con comida.

Harry y Hermione tomaron asiento en los únicos lugares libres. En los platos había sendas diademas con cuernos de reno, esperando a los jóvenes magos, rojos como la grana, no sólo en la nariz. El resto estalló en sonoras carcajadas. Habían perdido el juego.

Pero había valido totalmente la pena.


End file.
